Cut scenes
by Serleena
Summary: Les petits dérapages survenus durant le tournage de la série. Préparezvous à voir les persos comme vous ne les avez jamais vus.
1. Tournage au soleil

**Voilà ! La nouvelle fic, qui est assez particulière. Les bugs lors des tournages, y'en a tous les jours. J'ai donc choisi d'en raconter un petit nombre avec cette fic.**** J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**FMA pas à moi, mais qui ça intéresse ?**

* * *

Edward et son frère son en train de tourner dans la ville de Lior. Ils suivent Rose qui les mène au temple de Leto. Il y a du vent, et justement un courant d'air soulève la robe de la jeune fille.

" Huiiii-phuuuu !" siffle Edward.

" Pervers !" s'exclame Rose, rouge de honte.

" Bah quoi ? T'es plutôt bien foutue, je te le fait savoir c'est tout. Par contre, les culottes parachute c'est passé de mode, hein." réplique le jeune avec un sourire.

Le réalisateur a coupé, et décide d'attendre qu'il y ait moin sde vent.

" Rah la la ! On crève de chaud ici." râle Edward.

" Ouais. Y'a une piscine pas loin, on aura qu'à y aller." propose Rose.

" Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant, y'a l'air d'avoir de plus en plus de vent." dit Al.

Les jeunes informent les gens du cinéma qu'ils vont se baigner, et s'éloignent. Sur le chemin, ils croisent un adolescent aux cheveux vert.

" Ho Envy ! Ca va ?" lance Edward.

Ils se serrent la main.

" Bof. La maquilleuse m'a tapé une scène parce que mon tatouage s'est effacé." réponds Envy.

" Ah ouais ? Mais t'as fait quoi ?" demande Al.

" Suis simplement allé me baigner, attends avec la cania qu'il fait c'est pas possible." explique Envy.

" Tu m'étonne. Nous on y va jsutement, on peut tourner y'a trop de vent." raconte Ed.

" Ok, bon je vous laisse, faut que j'aille me faire marquer. A plus." conclut Envy.

" Tchao !"

Deux heures après, tout le monde revient sur le plateau. Les ados sont dans l'église, Ed en est au passage des ingrédients du corps humain.

" Eau 35 l, caleçon 20 kg ... hein ?"

" Ce serait pas plutôt carbonne ?" demande un caméraman.

" Sûrement, mais c'est tellement mal écrit ..." fait Edward.

" 20 kg de caleçon !" fait Al, secoué de rire.

" Ils sont bizarres les gens de chez vous, pour se trimbaler avec 20 kg de caleçon sur eux." ajoute Rose en croisant les bras.

La scène reprends. Edward récite, le carnet tendu devant les yeux :

" Fluor 7,5g ... verre ?"

" Fer." corrige quelqu'un.

" Hé sérieux vous n'avez pas une copie ?" demande le FullMetal.

" Fais voir ... ah oui en effet, on n'y comprends rien."

On refait la page, et le tournage reprends. Les frères affronte le père Cornello. Une avalanche de sable leur tombe dessus.

" Aaaaïïïe !" fait Edward, plié en deux.

" Un problème ?" demande le metteur en scène.

" Sable dans les yeux."

Le tournage s'interromps encore. Ed est débarrassé de son grain de sable. C'est au tour de la chimère d'entrer en scène. Mais rien ne se passe. Etonnement sur le plateau, quelqu'un va voir.

" Qui c'est qui l'a débranchée ?"

" Pfffrrrt !" pouffe Edward.

Voilà, la bête, enfin une maquette, entre. C'est le combat entre Ed et la chimère. Il doit ensuite déchirer ses vêtements. Mais le tissu résiste.

" Gnnnn !"

" Alors ?"

" Deux secondes ! C'est solide ce bazar ! _Chiiiiiire _! Vooaaaalaaa !"

Superbe envolée de son manteau. Puis Cornello doit transmuter sa canne en mitraillette.

" Oh flûte ! J'ai paumé ma bague !" dit-il.

" Bah c'est malin !" lance Al.

Lui et Rose la cherche. Elle la trouve, et la tends à son partenaire. Ce dernier lève la canne, et la fait tomber en bas.

" Bougez pas j'y vais !" dit Ed en levant une main.

Il s'avance, ramasse la canne et la lance au cureton. La scène continue. Edward doit créer une sortie pour lui et son frère.

" Où tu va c'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut aller !" lance Cornelle en agitant les bras.

" Ah oui merde ! Merci !"

" Oups ! Je suis pas au bon endroit moi." fait Lust qui se planque.

Plus tard, Ed et Al se font cerner par les statues du dieu Leto. Ed est amené au curé.

" Fait bon ici." dit un des gars du prêtre.

" Oui, ça change de tout à l'heure." ajoute un autre.

" Le pire c'était dans cette crypte ! Une vraie serre." ajouta Conello.

" Dites !" lance le metteur en scène.

Les têtes se tournent vers lui.

" Je vous signale que ça tourne."

Les gars sont confus, il faut reprendre. Bien après, Al doit dérober la cloche de l'église.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?" demande quelqu'un.

Al arrive enfin au bon endroit, penaud.

" Me suis perdu."

Hop il pique la cloche, pendant qu'un des assistants du prêtre tire la corde. Cornello est démasqué par Edward, toute la ville entends ses aveux. Ou presque.

" ..."

Ed lui jette un regard interrogateur.

" J'ai oublié mon texte !" fait Cornello.

" Comment il s'appelait Alzheimer ?" dit Ed.

" Je sais pas."

" Faites gaffe ça commence comme ça." sourit le blond.

" Très drôle !"

On passe le script au curé qui met ses lunettes.

" Ah oui, les aveux. Alors allons-y."

Cornello débale tout, et découvre la surprise d'Edward, un micro planqué dans un mur. Cornello s'enfuit. Les habitants cognent aux portes du temple. Le curé tente de s'abriter.

" Houhouhou ! Je vais être en retard." dit Lust en courant.

Elle parvient à rejoindre sa place au bon moment. Cornello la retrouve, c'est l'heure des explications.

" La bière que vous m'avez donnée était fausse !" s'exclame le vieux.

" La bière ?" répète Lust.

" J'ai dit la bière ? Faut dire que j'ai une de ces soifs aussi ... La pierre que vous m'avez donné était fausse !"

La scène continue, et Lust zigouille Cornello.

" C'est bon coupez !"

" Ouais, qu'elle se coupe les ongles !" lance Cornello en se relevant.

" Ca fait partie de mon charme, cher abruti." réplique la brune.

" C'est ça."

Tout le monde quitte le plateau. Un épisode en boîte.


	2. En rase campagne

**Eh bien ça vous plaît on dirait. J'ai oublié de vous dire que ce serait une fic courte. Merci à tous les coms, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

La scène tournée est celle de la transmutation des frères Elric. On voit Alphonse tenant un récipient de souffre qui s'avance.

" AAATCHIII !"

Le souffre vole et lui recouvre le visage.

" Coupez !" s'exclame le metteur en scène.

Edward s'esclaffe. Une maquilleuse débarbouille le petit, et lui remet de la poudre. Le tournage reprends, et c'est à Edward d'entrer en scène. Soudain ... CRASH !

" Saleté de câble, ça fait deux fois que je me prends les pieds dedans !" s'exclame le gamin.

Il a échappé les fioles qu'il transportait, et elles se sont toutes brisées sur le sol.

" Bon, quelqu'un me dégage ce câble, et on reprends. Ed, tu trace ton cercle maintenant."

A genoux, Ed suit soigneusement le modèle. Puis ...

" Hé ! La craie a cassé."

" Encore ? Ca fait déjà la cinquième que tu brise."

Vite on lui change sa craie, et le tournage reprends. Les enfants s'entaillent le doigts.

" Hé, pourquoi ma coupure est plus grande que la tienne ?" demande Al.

" Ben je sais pas moi." réponds son frère.

" Tu l'a fait exprès !"

" Même pas vrai d'abord !"

Les enfants commencent à se taper dessus, le metteur en scène fait couper la scène, puis on sépare les gosses.

" Sinon, vous pensez y arriver avant le nouvel an ou bien ..." demande-t-il.

Les enfants posent la main sur le cercle. Des éclairs apparaissent, tout va bien. PAF !

" C'était quoi ce bruit ?" demande Alphonse.

" Crotte, un des projo a grillé."

Le tournage est interrompu le temps qu'on change l'ampoule. Ensuite, la scène reprends. Les éclairs rouges viennent d'apparaître. Pendant ce temps-là, Roy Mustang poireaute sous la pluie.

" Eeeet-chiou ! Putin les gars je vous préviens si je m'enrhume vous me paierez le docteur ! " s'exclame-t-il.

" Ca va, t'en es pas encore là." lance un preneur de son.

" Puis en plus il pèle dans ce pays, eurf."

Dans la maison, Ed s'approche d'une armure pour y lier l'âme de son frère. Il la fait basculer, et elle s'écrase sur son pieds.

" OUAH !"

Des gens se précipitent pour l'aider. on pose l'armure à côté. Ed commence son marquage. Un peu plus tard, Al est dans l'armure. Il prends Ed dans ses bras et se précipite vers la porte.

" Mince ma tête."

La tête d'Al vient de tomber. Il fait demi-tour pour la ramasser, et se faisant manque de broyer Edward lorsqu'il se baisse.

" Wah mais fais gaffe ! Déjà que je suis mal en point !" s'exclame le blondinet.

" Pardon."

Naturellement il faut reprendre.

" Allez Mustang en piste !" lance un caméraman dehors.

" Pas trop tôt." bougonne le brun.

La scène se passe dans la maison de Pinako. Tout le monde semble attendre quelque chose. Des coups sourds sont frappés à la porte. Winry et sa grand-mère se regardent en fronçant les sourcils.

" La porte est coincée !" lance Roy.

Il essaie malgré tout d'ouvrir, et donne un grand coup d'épaule. Résultat la porte se dégonde, et il tombe avec elle. Tout le monde rigole.

" Bien, qu'on me répare ça et on reprends !" lance le réalisateur.

Cette fois Roy arrive à ouvrir la porte. Il dit son texte, et sort sa montre qui lui échappe des mains. Mustang la rattrape in extrémis. Il s'avance vers Edward, dégoulinant. Le petit reçoit des gouttes, et grimace sous leur fraîcheur. Pour le gros plan c'est pas terrible. D'autant plus que Roy commence à ricaner.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?"

" C'est rien ! Il reçoit des gouttes et il te me fait de ces grimaces ! Mwarf !" explique le brun.

" -- ouais. On va te passer une serviette."

" Une boisson chaude serait pas du luxe, non plus." ajoute Roy en prenant la serviette.

" Tu veux pas une pension tant qu'on y est ? Les boissons c'est pour après le tournage. Allez on reprends."

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, pas d'anicroches. Dehors le tonnerre gronde. Soudain c'est le noir complet.

" C'était pas prévu ça." fait Pinako.

" Les plombs ont sauté ! Pas étonnant avec ce temps de merde." fait quelqu'un.

" J'ai peur du noir !" gémit Winry.

" Aïe mon pieds !" enchaîne Roy.

" Pardon !" dit Alphonse.

" Lumière lumière !"

" Mais qui c'est qui me tire sur les crins ?" s'exclame Al.

" Pardon, je croyais que c'était le cordon de l'ampoule."

Il y a un grand remue-ménage, et enfin la lumière revient. Tout le monde pousse des " aaah" de satisfaction. Le tournage peut reprendre.

" Fini ! Je rentre ! Salut tout le monde !" lance Roy à la fin de la scène.

" T'as du café là-bas." fait une fille.

" Merci."

Roy va se changer, et revient avec une chemise blanche et un jean. Il attrape une tasse et se pose sur une chaise, pour continuer à regarder le tournage. Tout à coup la sonnerie d'un portable retentit.

" Aïe merde pardon !" dit le beau gosse en attapant son biniou.

" Bravo pour l'anachronisme !" lance Ed.

Roy sort, et ne l'a pas entendu. Quand il revient, le tournage est terminé.

" Pouh enfin c'est fini pour aujourd'hui." fait le réalisateur.

" Ouais, et demain ça va être la même rigolade je sens." lance Roy.

" Parle pas de malheur."

Le brun sourit, et ébourriffe Ed qui passe à côté. Le gosse sourit, et file se changer. Puis lui et son frère retrouvent leur mère, et tout le monde rentre.


	3. Voyage voyage

**Je poursuis mon délire, est-ce dieu possible. Episode de l'attaque du train, avec un vieux sketche. Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour les coms.**

* * *

Tournage de l'épisode 5, l'attaque du train par les terroristes. La scène se passe dans le bureau de Mustang.

" QUEL EST LE CORNIAUD QUI A FOUTU DU POIL A GRATTER DANS MON UNIFORME ?!!" beugle Havoc.

" Mwéhéhéhé ! Ca peut être que Hughes ça." réponds Roy.

Riza approuve d'un hochement de tête. Jean se change, et revient pour le début du tournage. Roy doit décrocher le téléphone, Ed est censé être à l'autre bout du fil.

" WAAAAZZAAAAAA !" s'écrie le gosse.

" WAAAAZAAAAA !" réponds Roy en tirant la langue.

" COUPEZ ! J'étais sûr qu'ils allaient me la faire celle-là !" s'exclame le réalisateur.

Eclat de rire général. Roy repose le téléphone. Une heure plus tard la scène est bouclée, l'équipe fait une pause. En revenant, Riza trouve Roy en train de balancer le combiné sur le téléphone de toutes ses forces.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?" demande-t-elle interdite.

" Je m'entraîne à raccrocher pour la scène suivante. Et je peux vous dire que c'est pas facile." réponds Roy.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel. Le colonel devait en effet raccrocher au nez de Maes Hughes, d'un geste brusque.

" Ca y est ! J'ai chopé le truc ! " s'exclame-t-il cinq minutes plus tard.

Tout le personnel revient, c'est le début de la scène suivante. Maes appelle Roy. Tout se passe bien, le colonel lui raccroche au pif. Plus tard, c'est à Riza d'intervenir.

" WAAAZAAAAA !" s'exclame-t-elle.

" WAAAZAAA RIZAAAAA !" fait Maes ravi.

Roy se tourne vers elle, et éclate de rire.

" Bon ça y est ? Vous n'allez pas le faire à chaque fois quand même ?" demande le metteur en scène.

" On va essayer." réponds la blonde.

" Allez on reprends !"

Les soldats retrouvent leur sérieux, et le tournage continue normalement. Roy doit à présent recevoir l'appel des terroristes. Le téléphone sonne, il décroche.

" Je m'appelle Morgane, et j'ai très envie de toi !" entend-t-il.

" ????? "

" Je vais enlever ma petite culotte !"

" Dites, c'est normal que le téléphone soit branché sur une ligne rose ?" demande Roy en mettant une main sur le combiné.

" Hein ?"

" Ben venez voir !"

Le réalisateur prends le combiné, et entends des bruits sans équivoque.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont encore trafiqué ces accessoiristes ?"

" A vous de me le dire ! Je suis censé entendre un terroriste, donc un homme et au lieu de ça j'ai une bonne femme qui me parle de culotte !" fait Roy.

Riza et Jean sont pliés en deux. On rectifie le problème technique. La scène au Q.G se termine, on passe à celle du train et de l'attaque proprement dite. Tout se passe bien au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ed monte sur le toit du train.

" Huiiiii y'a trop de vent ho ! Je vais jamais pouvoir avancer !" s'exclame-t-il.

Déjà ses joues sont tirées en arrière par la puissance du souffle. Un accessoiriste règle le ventilateur, le tournage reprends. Edward voit arriver la branche d'arbre qui doit le faire tomber.

" Tiens-toi prêt Maes." fait un éclaireur.

" Oui oui." réponds le brun.

Edward boule sur le toit. Maes tends le bras pour le rattraper ... mais l'échappe. Le blond tombe sur un matelas mis là en cas de chute.

" Hou pardon ! Ca va ?" demande le militaire.

" Heureusement qu'il y avait un matelas !" réponds Ed en se relevant.

" Très bien on reprends ! Scène 8 prise 2 !"

La cascade recommence, Maes parvient à le rattraper par le poignet. Prise 3, il l'attrape par la veste, qui se déchire sous le poids de l'ado. Prise 4 cette fois Maes tombe carrément avec lui. Au total il faudra pas moins de sept prises avant qu'il ne l'attrape correctement. A présent, le FullMetal et lui doivent neutraliser des terroristes dans la locomotive. Ed les distrait, pendant que Maes entre dedans.

Cling !

" Zut ! Un de mes couteaux est tombé de ma manche." dit-il.

" On la refait !" clame le réalisateur.

Cette scène est tournée plus rapidement que la précédente. Ed remonte sur le toit pour sa transmutation.

" Devrait pas y avoir quelqu'un là ?" dit-il.

Le terroriste censé lui tirer dessus n'arrive pas à ouvrir la lucarne. Quand enfin il y parvient, Edward va pour tracer son cercle à la craie.

" Et m ... !" peste-t-il quand elle se casse.

" Tu nous les cassera toutes toi !" lance un accessoiristes en lui en donnant une autre.

Finalement, la suite se déroule normalement. A présent, c'est l'arrivée en gare et la rencontre avec Mustang.

" Aïe ! Foutue marche !" s'exclame Alphonse en trébuchant.

Roy et ses subordonnés arrivent en face du chef des terroristes. Ils parlementent un instant.

" !"

" Un problème ?" demande le brun.

" A part que je suis censé me détacher, et que j'y arrive pas non tout va bien." réponds le terroriste.

" Arf !"

Naturellement il faut recommencer. Bard se détache enfin et bondit sur Roy. Ce dernier lève une main pour lancer sa transmutation. Effet spécial, le type s'embrase comme une torche. Rencontre entre Ed et Roy, puis fin du tournage.


	4. Tout feu tout flamme

**Alors, voyons un peu comment ça va se passer cette fois. Merci à tout le monde pour les coms, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est le tournage du 13ème épisode, le fameux combat entre Mustang et Edward. Toute l'équipe est réunie sur le plateau au-dehors, pour la scène du combat. C'est le moment où Maes doit dévoiler la photo géante de sa fille. Il tire sur le cordon, qui lui reste dans les mains.

" Evidemment." dit-il.

" On t'avait dit pas trop fort." lance le réalisateur.

" Pardon !" fait Maes.

Le tournage reprends. Maes tire la corde doucement, et cette fois le drap lui retombe dessus.

" Hoooouuuu je suis le fantôme du Q.Gééééé !" s'exclame-t-il en agitant les bras.

" Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était le bouffon de service." lance Roy nonchalamment.

" Tu sais bien que je te piquerais jamais ton boulot, mon cher colonel." rétorque Maes en ôtant le drap.

" Gna ha ha."

Les techniciens réinstallent l'immense drap, et la scène reprends. Le drap tombe normalement, et les figurants balancent des objets. Finalement le grand cadre tombe sur Maes. Peu après ce dernier annonce les combattants. Mais aucun son ne sort.

" Hé Hughes ! Faudrait peut-être penser à allumer le micro !" dit Edward, à l'autre bout.

" J'l'ai fait exprès, rasibus."

" QUI C'EST QU'EST ENCORE PLUS PETIT QU'UN MINIMOY ?!" rugit l'ado.

" La réponse est dans la question !" intervient Roy.

" MAIS JE VAIS LE BUTER CELUI-LA !"

" C'est cela même oui."

" PARFAITEMENT !"

Enfin le combat débute. Edward exécute un superbe roulé-boulé ... et percute un caméraman qui lui tombe dessus. Le blond en a le souffle coupé. On se précipite pour les aider.

" Ca va Edward ?"

" Euuuuf ..."

" Bon va attendre deux minutes qu'il récupère son souffle." décide le réalisateur.

Quelques instants plus tard, la scène reprends. Edward se gamelle une nouvelle fois.

" ( censuré ) DE CABLES !!"

" -- "

Edward court maintenant dans tout le terrain. Il bondit dans le public, écrasant la tête de Fuery. Roy s'approche.

" Le rat a quitté le bord."

" Nan c'est le navire." fait Havoc.

" Zut."

Roy claque ensuite des doigts. Enfin il essaie.

" Oh ? J'y arrive plus. Faut dire, claquer des doigts avec des gants ... "

C' est vrai que c'est pas évident.

" On est devenu impuissant Mustang ?" se moque Edward au loin.

" Ca vaut toujours mieux que d'être à ras du sol."

" _Biiip _de _bip _doublé d'un _bip _croisé avec un_ biiip_ !!!!"

" Tu me traite de bip ? Amusant."

CLAC ! Conformément au scénario, on voit alors beaucoup de fumée et les soldats s'en vont en courant. L'un d'entre percute la petite tour au sommet de laquelle se trouve un caméraman.

" Merci pour le tremblé." fait celui-là.

Il faut reprendre. C'est le moment où Ed prends sa revanche. Sauf que Roy n'est pas tourné dans le bon sens. Il lui fait effectivement face, et quand le blond arrive il lui rentre dedants de plein fouet. Tous deux s'étalent.

" Bon dieu Roy, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?" râle Edward.

" Oh ça va ! Relève-toi que tu m'écrase."

" Sérieux ?"

Ed s'appuie encore plus sur Mustang, qui commence à crier.

" Attends un peu sale gosse !"

" NAN PAS LES CHATOUILLES !" s'exclame Edward.

Roy chatouille le petit qui se tortille comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ca dure bien trois minutes, avant que le brun ne se lasse. Il aide ensuite le blondinet à se relever. Tous deux s'époussettent.

" Tâche d'être dans le bon sens cette fois." lance Edward en s'éloignant.

" Hmph !"

Claqument de doigts, fumée, Ed s'élance.

" Mais il est où ?"

" Il est lààààà mwa hahaha !" s'exclame Roy en ceinturant le gosse.

Et hop, c'est reparti pour les chatouilles. Ed finit par tomber doucement au sol.

" Ils s'adorent on dirait." commente Breda.

" C'est surtout Roy qui adore les gosses." dit Jean.

" Oh vous deux ! Dois-je vous rappeler que même si c'est très mignon, ce n'est pas inclus dans le scénario ?" lance le réalisateur.

" C'est dommage entre nous." réponds Roy.

" Non non, moi je trouve pas." dit Edward en se relevant.

Le tournage reprends. Finalement, le combat se termine. Roy et Ed doivent maintenant réparer le terrain. Le colonel parle de son passé au blond. Il tourne ensuite la tête pour acquiescer à la question du petit ... qui lui fait une horrible grimace. Roy éclate de rire, appuyé contre sa pelle.

" Ca t'apprendra à me chatouiller." dit Edward en guise d'explication.

" Ouais. Je lui parle d'un truc hyper triste, où faut surtout pas rigoler et lui y me fait la grimace. Fonds-de-fût va." réponds Roy.

" Pomme cuite."

" Allez un peu de sérieux là !" lance le réalisateur.

Le dialogue reprends, et ce coup-ci Ed hausse plusieurs fois les sourcils, comme s'il voulait aguicher le colonel.

" Non mais ça va pas bien !" dit-il faussement choqué.

Le metteur en scène siffle, un peu agacé. Enfin, ils arrivent à mettre la scène en boîte. C'est dur la vie d'artiste.


	5. Soldats sous la pluie

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! Je vous mets la suite pour que la rigolance continue. Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Scène encore une fois tournée en extérieur, et sous la pluie. C'est le fameux combat entre Scar et les militaires.

" Il est passé où Mustang ? " demande un technicien.

" Il doit être encore en train de roucouler avec sa blonde ... je vais le chercher." réponds Jean.

Il s'éloigne et va vers les loges. Arrivé à celle de Riza, il frappe plusieurs fois à la porte.

" Oh Roy ! C'est l'heure !"

" Oui j'arrive !" réponds Roy depuis l'intérieur.

Jean sourit, et s'éloigne un peu. Roy parait, rajusttant sa chemise sous l'oeil narquois du blond. Ensuite, tous deux se rendent sur le plateau.

" Qui a dit qu'il était impuissant sous la pluie ?" marmonne Scar, bras croisés.

Le preneur de son à côté ricane. Ensuite, tout le monde se met en position. Le dialogue s'engage. Scar s'apprête à s'élancer : il tends sa main tatouée, et fléchit les jambes. Puis il se rue vers Roy. Mais tout à coup, son pieds ripe et il s'étale face contre terre. Il glisse même jusqu'aux pieds du brun. Ce dernier s'accroupit.

" Oh pas mal ! Tu t'améliore en glissade." commente-t-il.

" Ta gueule l'impuissant." ronchonne l'Ihsbal.

" Ah pardon là ! Je suis tout sauf impuissant. Pas vrai Riza ?" fait Roy en tournant la tête vers elle.

Riza pique un fard monstrueux, pendant que tout le monde s'esclaffe. Puis elle pointe son arme sur Roy. Ce dernier se relève, et s'enfuit non sans marcher sur le derrière de Scar.

" Aïeuh !"

On entends les cris de rage de Riza mêlés aux éclats de rire du colonel.

" Bon ben y'a plus qu'à attendre. Une clope Scar ?" demande Havoc.

" Ah ben je veux bien." réponds l'intéressé en se relevant.

" Sers-toi. J'en ai sans arrêt alors que je ne fume pas, c'est n'importe quoi. Enfin c'est pour le rôle."

Scar attrape une cigarette, Jean la lui allume et il tire une bouffée. Dix minutes plus tard, le couple revient. Roy est tout sourire, pendant que Riza arbore un air embarrassé. Tout le monde a compris que le colonel a réussi à mater sa tigresse par la manière douce. Ceci fait, tout le monde reprends sa place.

" Tu va mourir aujourd'hui !" lance Scar.

Roy l'attends, les doigts prêts à claquer et sourds aux appels de sa subordonnée. Scar se précipite. Cette fois, c'est sur une flaque qu'il glisse. L'ishbal retombe sur le dos.

" Hé ça va ?" demande Roy en l'aidant à se relever.

" Ca allait mieux avant ! Bon sang je déteste jouer sous la pluie. A chaque fois je m'étale." réponds Scar.

" Mouais, mais si on t'a mis deux jambes c'est quand même pour que tu tienne la route." ajoute Roy.

" Merci. Et toi si on t'a mis une bouche c'est pour la fermer de temps à autre. Tain je suis trempe."

Le tournage reprends. Cette fois Scar parvient à rester debout. Riza de son côté fait tomber Roy.

" ARGH ! Sur une flaque !" s'exclame-t-il.

" Wahahaha ! On dirait que tu t'es pissé dessus ! " se marre Scar.

" Bon dieu Riza ! De quoi j'ai l'air ?" reprends Roy en se regardant.

" D'un abruti mais ça c'est pas nouveau." soupire la blonde.

" Oh toi ... tu me paieras ça." lance Roy avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Riza sourit, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre. L'équipe fait une pause, le temps que Mustang se change. Un peu après, la scène est bonne. Riza ordonne de tirer sur le criminel, et ce dernier pose la main sur un mur, pour se créer une sortie.

Mais arrivé en haut ... boum !

" Et allez ! Ca faisait longtemps !" clame-t-il.

" Il est encore tombé je parie." dit Breda.

" T'aurais pas été cascadeur dans une autre vie des fois ? " demande Havoc.

" Je commence à le croire, en effet." réponds Scar en se relevant.

" Pas grave, elle est bonne quand même." annonce le réalisateur.

" T'es tombé au bon moment quoi !" plaisante Roy.

" Pour une fois ..."

Il faut ensuite tourner la scène entre les deux frères en piteux état. Al frappe son frère; et tombe en avant.

" Au secours ?"

" Allez, je peux pas le relever avec un bras en moins !" s'exclame Ed.

" Mais laisse-nous le temps d'arriver bondidiou !"

( _Chère Ayma, ça faisait longtemps ... bienvenue à la maison lol !) _On redresse Alphonse. Celui-ci reflanque un pain à son aîné, et poursuit son dialogue. Le bras de l'armure se décroche, Ed plie sous son poids.

" Ca m'étrangle ! Ce truc est vivant !" dit-il.

Les gens se précipitent pour lui enlever le bras, qu'ils raccrochent doucement. Tant bien que mal, l'épisode se termine.


	6. Laisseznous tourner en paix !

**Ah les fans ... c'est terrible pour les people. C'est le constat que vont faie nos héros cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture et mer ci pour les coms !**

* * *

Bien plus tard, quand Ed et Al se font retrouver par leur maître. La première scène est donc celle où le mari d' Izumi arrive. Sauf que l'entrée de la porte est trop petite pour lui, et qu'il y flanque un coup de boule digne de Zidane. Résultat, le décor s'effondre.

" Aïe !" fait Sig une main sur le front.

" Oh le décor !" réponds un technicien.

Il faut réinstaller le tout. Puis c'est au tour d'Izumi de débarquer, par la fenêtre. Edward s'y précipite pour prendre la fuite. Son maître lui flanque un coup de pieds, puis va pour grimper. Soudain, elle bascule et retombe en arrière. Ce qui donne droit à une bordée d'injures.

" Tout va bien ?" demande Ed.

" Occupe-toi de tes fesses !"

Edward, à part :

" Vaut effectivement mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe que elle."

Izumi arrive enfin à grimper dans la pièce. Ed s'est réfugié derrière Winry, mort de peur. Le maître cherche Al. Quand elle comprends qu'il est dans l'armure, elle lui fait sa fameuse prise. Du moins elle essaie ...

" Gnnnfff ! Mais c'est qu'il plombe votre truc !" s'exclame-t-elle.

" Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de prendre de l'élan pour la cascaaaaaade !"

Clang blang cling, voilà Alphonse qui s'effondre sur Izumi et l'aplatit presque.

" C'est possible de garder ça au montage ?" demande Edward au réalisateur.

" Non."

" Oh c'est dommage."

" Tu va voir espèce de microbe !" rugit Izumi.

" Non c'est pas pour maintenant ça !" fait le metteur en scène.

Plus tard, nos héros sont dans un train, saucissonnés. Edward parvint à se libérer et sort du compartiment. Izumi balance sa montre en argent, mais c'est Winry qui la reçoit.

" WAÏE !"

" Oh pardon ! C'est qu'Ed est tellement petit qu'il est difficile à viser." s'excuse Izumi.

" Qui c'est qu'est si petit qu'on le confonds avec un grain de poussière ?" rétorque Edward.

" Bon on la refait !" lance le réalisateur.

Ed ressort du compartiement. Ce coup-ci, la montre en argent percute Alphonse dans un bruit de cloche.

" Décidément !" fait Izumi.

Comme vous vous en doutez, il faut recommencer. Cette fois, Izumi arrive à toucher la bonne cible.

" YOUPI ! La tête c'est cinquante points ou cent ?" demande-t-elle.

" C'est une scène de bonne." lui réponds-on.

On arrive à Dublith. Soudain, Winry remarque un étrange nuage de poussière un peu plus loin.

" Y'a des tempêtes de sable ici ?" demande-t-elle, une main en visière.

" Normalement non." réponds Sig.

Tout le monde se penche pour distinguer de quoi il s'agit. Ils commencent à distinguer des silhouettes.

" C'EST UN TROUPEAU DE FANS ! ILS NOUS FONCENT DESSUS !" s'exclame l'assitant d'Izumi, Meisson. (_ j'ai pris l'orthographe du manga_ )

En effet, des dizaines de personnes se ruent vers eux à grande allure. Nos héros crient de peur et décampent, suivi par l'équipe de tournage. Ces derniers n'ont pas de mal à semer les fans en furie. Les héros par contre, remarquent qu'ils hurlent deux noms en particulier : celui du FullMetal et de son frère.

" Ed ! Al ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Alors tirez-nous de là en vitesse !" fait Winry.

" Maiiiieeeeeuh ..." fait Edward.

" Ils se rapprochent !" fait Izumi.

" C'est moi où il n'y a pratiquement que des filles ?" fait Sig.

" On va les entraîner ailleurs ! Mettez-vous à l'abri !" conseille Alphonse.

Ed et son frère bifurquent, entraînant les fans-girls à leur suite. Les autres s'arrêtent dans une rue, et reprennent leur souffle.

" C'est Winry ! La star des automails !" s'exclament soudain quelqu'un.

" OUUUAAAAIIIIIS !"

" WAAAAAAH !" s'écrie la blonde.

Ziouf ! La voilà qui repart, un troupeau de mécanos à ses trousses. A force de zigzaguer, elle finit par retrouver les frères.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" demande Ed.

" Figure-toi que t'es pas le seul à avoir des fans !"

" WIIIIINRYYYYY ! EDWAAAAAARD ! AAAAALPHOOOONSE !" hurlent les fans derrière.

" Là ! On va se réfugier sur ce toit !" dit Edward.

Tous trois obliquent vers une maison devant laquelle sont entassées des caisses en bois. Ils s'en servent pour grimper sur le toit. Alphonse fait tomber les caisses, pour ne pas être suivi.

" Ouh je suis morte !" fait Winry en s'affalant.

" Et ... ouf ... moi donc !" fait Edward.

" AAAAAH ! Ils grimpent !" s'écrie Al.

On commence en effet à voir émerger des fans, bien décidés à approcher leurs idoles.

" Couché !" fait Ed en frappant l'un d'eux.

Ca en fait dégringoler pas mal. L'équipe de tournage a fait appel à la police, qui commencent à canaliser les groupies. Finalement, les trois amis peuvent descendre. Les policiers contiennent les fans hurlants tant bien que mal.

" Vous êtes vraiment populaires." constate Izumi, les mains sur les hanches.

" N'est-ce pas ? C'est effrayant." réponds Ed.

Finalement le tournage peut commencer. Le fans semblent s'être calmés, et observent le tout avec attention. Arrive la scène fatidique où Edward avoue la transmutation humaine à son maître. PAF un coup de pieds. Ca réveille les fans, qui rugissent de rage.

" ELLE A FRAPPE EDODOUDOU ! A MORT !"

" Oh oh." fait Izumi.

Les fans renversent les barrières de sécurité pour foncer sur Izumi. La malheureuse n'a d'autre choix que de s'enfuir, ou d'être piétinée par des fans en furie. D'autres relèvent Edward, et le chouchoutent.

" Héhé ! Finalement ça a du bon des fans !" sourit-il.

Rejoignons donc Izumi pour voir où elle en est. Sig s'interpose, fait craquer son t-shirt et dévoile sa musculature. Mais n'est pas Armstrong qui veut, résultat les fans passent à côté de lui. Tout simplement. L'alchimiste se demande alors comment sauver sa peau. Soudain, l' Idée.

" Là-bas ! C'est le colonel Mustang !" s'exclame-t-elle en montrant une rue.

" ROOOOOY !"

" Pfiiiiioouuuu ! Allez on se casse avant qu'elles ne réalisent la blague." fait Izumi.

Elle revient sur le plateau, et le tournage reprends avant que les fans ne reviennent massacrer tout le monde.


	7. Du côté de chez Greed

**Voyons un peu comment ça se passe avec d'autres persos de la série. En tout cas, le tournage est toujours ... mouvementé. Bonne lecture et MERCI pour les coms.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est tourné l'enlèvement d'Alphonse. Tout le monde arrive pour s'habiller.

" Qu'es-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?!" entends-on.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Kimblee qui brandit un costume.

" Ben quoi ?" demande un habilleur.

" Mais ça va pas de vouloir me faire porter un truc ROSE ?! J'ai une tête à porter du rose moi ?!" s'exclame l'écarlate.

" Et pourquoi pas ? Tu sera très mignonne." sourit Greed.

" En attendant j'ai pas l'air d'un porc-épic moi !" riposte Kimblee.

" Plutôt d'un saule pleureur."

" Je vais me le faire !" gronde Zolfinette.

( _Kimblee : DE QUOI ? Moi : pardon, ça m'a échappé_._ On reprends._)

Quelques bleus par-ci par là, plus un zest de sang sur les murs, Kimblee argumente sur la couleur de son costume.

" Où avez-vu que les psychopathes portaient du rose ?"

" Mais c'est pas rose, c'est violet pâle." répondit calmement une habilleuse.

" Je vois ça rose moi !"

" Mais non. Allez enfiler ça qu'on pas de temps à perdre."

Elle pousse le brun dans sa loge et ferme la porte. Kimblee pousse un cri de rage, et se décide à s'habiller. En le voyant, Greed serre les dents pour ne pas rigoler. Dolchatte préfère aller voir ailleurs s'il y est. Chacun prends sa place, et le tournage débute. La scène se passe chez Dante. Martel doit entrer dans le corps d'Alphonse. Mais ...

" Aaaaargh !" s'exclame la chimère.

" C'qui t'arrive ?" demande Dolchatte.

" Je crois qu'elle est coincée dans ma jambe." réponds Alphonse, la tête tout ronde avec de petits yeux.

Du coup, il faut démonter la pauvre armure pour pouvoir déloger Martel.

" Aïe ma tête !" dit-elle.

" Bon, une petite pause ! Je vais allez voir sur l'autre plateau où ils en sont." dit le metteur en scène.

L'autre plateau, c'est là où Ed affronte Greed. Tout le monde a l'air un peu agacé.

" Y'a un problème ?"

" Kimblee refuse de sortir, il a honte de son costume." réponds Edward qui papote avec l'homonculus.

" C'est sûr que c'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir la classe." fait Greed avec hauteur.

" Bof, z'êtes loin d'égaler Mustang quand même." dit Ed.

" Keuwaaa ?"

" Parfaitement. Ca me fait un peu chier de l'admettre, mais ce mec a beaucoup de classe."

" Grrrr ! Je veux avoir plus de classe que luuuiiii !"

" Si vous voulez." reprends Ed en se regardant les ongles (qu'il n'a pas car c'est son automail qu'il regarde ).

" Bien sûr que je veux ! Je suis l'avidité incarnée !"

" Surtout la connerie personnifiée je crois." intervient Kimblee.

" T'es sorti de ton trou toi ?"

" Oui, paraît que j'ai plus de classe que toi comme ça."

" Mais c'est pas vrai !" râle Greed.

" J'allais le dire. Maintenant si on pouvait y aller." dit Edward.

Enfin le tournage débute. Tout se passe relativement bien, une fois n'est pas coutume. Al est kidnappé, et on l'emène au bar le Devil's Nest.

" Beeeuuuh ... je me sens pas bien !" gémit Martel, toujours " armurée".

" ..."

" Vais vomir !"

" SORTEZ LA MOI DE LA !" s'exclame Alphonse.

Vite on évacue la chimère, qui effectivement rends son manger peu de temps après. La scène continue, avec l'interrogatoire de l'armure par l'homonculus.

" Vous avez un tatouage de l'oubourous ... osbouro ... obouro ... rah !" fait Alphonse.

" T'énerve pas ça va viendre." dit Greed avec un coin dans le sourire.

" Vous avez un tatougos d'ouragebos ... c'est pas ça non plus. Dites, y'avait un mot plus compliqué pour ce tatouage ?" demande le cadet Elric.

" Si, mais il était dans une autre langue." ironise quelqu'un.

" Arf, merci ça m'aide beaucoup!"

" Vous avez un tatouage d'ourobouros."

" Eh ben voilà."

Le dialogue continue tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de maître Izumi. Kimblee ne peut retenir un sifflement admiratif qui gâche la scène.

" Pardon."

" Tu connais ce mot toi ? Epatant." lance Greed.

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi au moins j'ai quelque chose dans la caboche." dit Kimblee.

" Ouais ben ménage-le ton cerveau. Autrement tu va nous griller l'unique neurone que tu possède."

Vu que c'est une fic tout public, je ne relaterais pas ici la scène d'une grande violence qui s'ensuivit. Z'avez qu'à les imaginez en train de se courir gentiment après dans un champ fleurs, avec des petits zoziaux qui chantent.

" Bon c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais c'est quand même à moi de le latter, hein." intervient Izumi.

" Je vous le laisse alors." décide l'écarlate.

Greed rafistolé, c'est au tour d'Edward d'arriver. Il se joint à son maître pour mettre le souk dans le bar.

" Hé vous deux ! Si vous pouviez éviter de balancer les bouteilles par chez nous ce serait sympa !" lance un technicien.

" Mieux encore : évitez de nous les envoyer en pleine tête, merci." ajoute son collègue.

Les militaires débarquent, mitraillent à tout va et descendent presque tout le monde. Al est emporté par Roa, Greed prends la fuite avec Dolchatte et le colosse.

" Et ... coupez ! C'est dans la boîte."

" Et moi chuis dans la merde." marmonne Greed.

" Oui c'est une chose entendue. Mais on verra la prochaine fois." réponds le réalisateur.


	8. Combat final

**Un p'tit bond, un gros bond, et nous voilà à la fin. Tant de la série que de ma fic. Mais rassurez-vous, les deux prochaines sont prêtes et n'attendent que votre bon vouloir. Bonne lecture et merci pour les coms !**

* * *

Le tournage de la série est bientôt terminé. La scène tournée est celle de Mustang contre son supérieur, le généralissime Bradley. Ce dernier descends à la cave. 

" ? Où est-il ?"

Bradley regarde partout, pas de Roy. Ce dernier arrive cinq minutes plus tard.

" Me suis perdu. On a pas idée d'avor une maison aussi grande pour trois personne." dit Roy.

" Tu oublie le personnel."

" Hin hin."

" Bon on la refait !"

Roy arrive donc avant Pride, et allume la lumière. Echange de réplique, puis l'homonculus dégaine son sabre.

" A nous deux paltoquet ! L'un de nous deux est de trop dans cette ville !" lance Bradley.

" Oo ... Quoi ?"

" C'est pas ça le texte ?"

" Non du tout."

" Zut. J'ai un rôle dans un film de cape et d'épée, alors je mélange les scripts."

" -- ... pouvais pas attendre un peu non ?"

" Non môssieur. Dans ce genre de métier il faut avoir des portes de sorties."

King relit le scénario, et décrète qu'on peut reprendre. Le combat commence, Roy percute une étagère remplie de bouteilles. L'une d'elles lui tombe dans les mains.

" Oh mon pinard ! Oups." lance Bradley.

" Quoi t'en veux ?" lance Mustang.

L'homonculus le regarde, puis balaie l'air de son sabre.

" Nan après, sinon je vais dire n'importe quoi."

Roy rigole, et remets la bouteille à sa place. Un peu après, Pride lui plante son sabre dans l'épaule, et ce faisant lui montre de très près son tatouage. Tout à coup, le colonel commence à ricaner.

" Pourquoi tu rigole ?" demande Bradley décontenancé.

" Oh c'est rien ! Je viens de rappeler une réplique d'un film dans lequel je vais jouer." réponds Roy.

" Voyez-vous ça ! Et qui c'est qui m'a fait la morale tout à l'heure ?" ironise Pride.

" Oui bon ça va ! Et puis moi j'ai pas encore commencé." réplique Roy.

" Dites, si on vous gêne !" lance le metteur en scène.

" On peut vous laisser, vous avez déjà de quoi boire." ajoute le réalisateur.

" Mais non. Allez un peu de sérieux. Tu va jouer dans quoi au fait ?" reprends l'homonculus.

" Casanova."

" Mwarf ! Tu sera parfait !"

" Bon ça y est ?"

C'est reparti. Tout se déroule normalement, excepté le gosse qui se tartine en descendant et qui explose le crâne.

" J'ai une vague idée de pourquoi tu dois l'étrangler." chuchote Roy.

" Et encore si tu savais tous les caprices qu'il a fait pendant le tournage ! Monsieur se croyait une star, alors qu'on le voit deux fois à tout casser."

Pride étrangle donc son fils adoptif, pendant que Roy enlève le sabre de son épaule. Puis il saisit le crâne, un autre au passage. Sauf que ... y'a une petite erreur. Un fémur a en effet remplacé le crâne.

" Tu devais avoir une drôle de tête avant." lance Roy.

" Pardon me suis trompé !" fait un accessoiriste.

" Tu me rassure !" dit Pride.

On échange le fémur contre le crâne. Roy trace son cercle, et grimace.

" Quoi ?" demande un caméraman.

" Je l'ai loupé."

" Eh ben recommence !" soupire le réalisateur.

Cinq prises plus tard, Roy calcine Pride, puis le crâne. Il sort de la maison en portant le gamin. Archer arrive, et ... paf.

" Ouch !"

" T'as tombé ?" demande Roy.

" Nan c'est le sol qu'est venu à moi !"

Archer se relève. Son automail se tord et il va faire un tour dans les plantes.

" Faut qu'il arrête de boire." dit Roy les yeux en billes.

" Y dit que c'est parce qu'il a le trac." fait Selim.

Le lieutenant-colonel revient, et bascule contre une voiture. Roy attends tranquillement la suite, malgré le petit qui commence à lui peser dans les bras. Archer avance encore un peu, avant d'aller plonger dans un bassin.

" Y va jamais arriver à me le crever cet oeil." dit le brun.

" S'il se noie avant, y'a des chances que non." reprends Selim.

Archer tente de sortir du bassin, dont les parois glissent. Roy repose le petit, et tous deux s'assoient sur les marches. Riza arrive à son tour, et est déconcertée de les voir là. Roy lui fait un petit coucou, auquel elle réponds hésitante. L'homme robot est enfin sorti.

" Mon pichtolet ! Ye l'ai perdu." fait Frank.

" Rah la la." commente Roy.

On fournit une arme au militaire, qui l'échappe. En se baissant, il tombe la tête la première.

" Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec ma copine ce soir. Et parti comme c'est, je ferais tout aussi bien de me tirer dessus." dit Roy.

" Ah ? Ca y est il a récupéré son arme." dit Selim.

Archer reprends sa place tant bien que mal. Roy reprends Selim dans les bras, Riza s'éloigne. La scène est enfin tournée normalement, et se termine avec les pleurs de Riza sur son supérieur.

" COUPEZ !"

" Erf ! Il était temps, j'avais une bulle d'hémoglobine qui me chatouillait le nez." dit Roy en se redressant.

On lui essuie le visage et les mains, puis il s'en va accompagné de sa chère et tendre, bras dessus bras dessous. C'est fini, au grand soulagement de l'équipe de tournage. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé une autre saison moi.


End file.
